Is It Really The Final Battle?
by DramioneLizard
Summary: Hunger Games Themes, (etc.. the hunger games) with Harry Potter characters. Lord Voldemort kidnaps Harry and other fighters at the final battle. He becomes the Minister of Magic and decides of a way to dispose of the members whilst reminding everyone who is in charge. In many ways, Lord Voldemort and President Snow are very similar. (!) No Hunger Games Characters in this fanfic (!)


Hello Everyone ;)

I would like to apologize for the huge delay in the writing of the other fanfics that are in the making; I have been overly busy with exams, school and personal family issues and so has my sister FabFanFictions.

To apologize I have come up with an amazing treat for you guys!

My sister and I will be writing you guys a collab!

But wait; I know what you're thinking…

"Why can you write this and not the other storrriiieess?"

Because my sister and I as I said have been extremely busy and it's easier if we don't have to write the whole thing!

Mhmkay, to the story; it is being planned to be a fic in which the deatheaters and defeats the Order, but does not kill them. One by one they are kidnapped and reaped for the final battle.

Can you guess what other story this is based off? First one to review gets a chapter dedicated to them!

-OoO-

The battlefield roared with life around Harry as he made his way the forbidden forest. The path was splattered with blood and a corpse rested freshly upon a rock awaiting identification. He was a deatheater; Harry put the pieces together and realised that the deatheaters and resided down this very pathway.

Harry was slightly taken aback and disgusted by the bodies around him which had been collected from the battlefield; he was trespassing in Voldemort's land now. A body next to him twitched and he recognised it as Lee Jordan.

He grimly marched along trying not to look at any of the struggling order members; he only had 10 minutes left of the two hours of freedom Voldemort gave him and if he didn't show by then he could only imagine the brutal and inhumane things he would possibly do.

He trudged wearily into a clearing where at the end a large crowd of deatheaters stand impatiently.

"His time is almost up, my lord." whispered Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you think for a minute that I was unaware of that," a snakelike voice from behind Harry startled him back into reality, "I think that you will find he is already here."

"He would be using his invisibility cloak to make trouble as per usual." said the older Malfoy snottily.

Harry took off his cloak and stepped out into the open and watched the deatheater's faces as the morphed from slightly annoyed to shock and determined.

"Well, my lord, are you going to kill him and end this nonsense?" laughed Bellatrix, "he hasn't got the old fool to protect him does he!"

Harry watched once again taken aback by the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was madder than anyone had guessed. Her laugh boomed and screeched around repeatedly and her tongue poked out weirdly; he had guessed she hadn't brushed her hair since she came back from Azkaban and he was almost sure that the deatheaters were not all so fond of her. Voldemort yelled for her to shut up but Bellatrix was still giggling under her breath which Harry could see Voldemort had noticed.

"Harry Potter, it's time for you to die!" he screamed also quite manically, "AVADA KEDAVRA, YOU FOREVER LIVING BOY! HAHA NOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED ANYMORE EH?" he then finished his post-death monologue with a series of raspy snakelike giggles that would have made Harry want to curl up under his sheets.

In Harry's head Dumbledore appeared and told Harry, "My boy, I am ever so sorry; somehow letting the deatheater's infiltrate the school was a grave mistake indeed. He gained a sense of safety and stayed hidden in the school. He persuaded the first years with his image to on the day of the final battle lead the order members to injured kids. These little kids led them to the arms of Voldemort."

Dumbledore's head hung low; Harry, my boy, there is no question to it now.

Voldemort has already won.

-OoO-

Harry woke up in front of Lee Jordan's ever twitching body. Blood covered his face and clothing to conceal his identity.

"Harry Potter is dead," said the grotesque snake, "He died trying to flee this castle and run for his certain death."

"The order and most figures of oppression have been kidnapped; I have won and I am the new leader."

 ***Daily Prophet***

 **This is a message for the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.**

 **I, the Minister for Magic, would like to announce my resignation; I give my post to the newly elected, Tom Marvolo Riddle or as some may like to call him, Lord Voldemort.**

 **As a last message I would like to announce the fall of the Order of the Phoenix; A large group of anti-Voldemort supporters who if they hadn't fallen would've been breaking the law. That brings me to remind the wizards and witches of England, no anti-minister/ministry groups are legal; I hope you do well to remember that.**

 **Here are the new minister's non-approved ministry workers who he found not fit to properly do their jobs:**

 **Arthur Weasley**

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt**

 **Percy Weasley**

 **Nymphadora Lupin**

 **With kind regards and hope for the future,**

 **Rufus Scrimgeour**

Harry was being hauled away into a truck along with the other kidnapped bodies. He stiffens remembering he was known to be dead; a body was thrown on top of him and it was hard not to yell in shock and pain.

He saw a familiar bush of untamed hair roll to the other side of the truck and at the very least 5 different red-haired Weasleys. He moaned as the weight of everyone was building up. No more bodies were thrown in the truck but Harry was sure he could hear another truck pulling in.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny." He tried calling after the doors had shut and the truck started moving.

He stood up, being the only one who looked capable of. A sea of wide eyed twitching bodies stare up at him confusedly.

Harry saw the familiar bush of hair and looked down at Hermione's scared face. Her lips were moving but a barely inaudible whisper came out.

"Sumus capti. Septem dies left donec moriamur"

Hermione repeated the chant urging Harry to join in.

"Sumus Capti."

Harry reached for his wand and tried all the basic counter-jinxes on Hermione

"Septum dies left. Donec moriamur."

"Finite Incantatem." He whispered.

A smoke puffed around her as her arms immediately reached up and hugged Harry.

"Thank god; I was trying to tell you the counter-spell but I kept speaking different words." She says utterly confused.

"Sumus capti. Septem dies left donec moriamur. Do you know what that means, you took that Latin course in third year."

"Oh merlin. Harry, it means: We are trapped. Seven days left," she whispers the last part quietly, "Until we die."


End file.
